


Drabble: Sense Offense [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from butterflysteel: Equilibrium, Partridge/Preston - "I know what you're thinking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Sense Offense [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Sense Offense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128661) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qdpg)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drabble-sense-offense) | 0:00:53 | 623.3 KB


End file.
